


"Не хотите ли сыграть в шахматы?"

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Category: Original Work, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Illustrations, Magical Realism, Philosophy, Robots, Temporary Character Death, Transformation, Transhumanism, mystical elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Юный часовщик, живущий на окраине большого города, получает особенный заказ.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	"Не хотите ли сыграть в шахматы?"

**Author's Note:**

> Да, этот рассказ практически оридж и в нём даже не звучат имена персонажей, но автор представлял Илая и Трауна, поэтому поставил фэндом. В картинках сходство очевиднее, чем в тексте. Текст полон сказочных условностей, делающих возможными объективно невозможные вещи, прошу спецов по технике и биологии придержать своё возмущение. На историческую достоверность также не претендую, хотя и сверял некоторые факты по матчасти.
> 
> Писалось по челленджу паблика Original Writers Street - Две недели Стимпанка (https://vk.com/original_writer/two_weeks_of_steampunk). Список тем челленджа и включенные в рассказ иллюстрации к рассказу можно найти здесь https://vk.com/album-709502_273212276

Всю мою жизнь я учился, чтобы продолжить дело своего отца. У меня получалось действительно хорошо, и мне нравилось то, что я делал. Заменяя сломанные шестерни, смазывая проржавевшие плоскости я словно исправлял маленькие ошибки этого мира. Делал его немного лучше. Правильнее. А создавая новые механизмы я словно древний алхимик создавал живое из неживого. Так мне нравилось думать.

Правда, в основном мне в работу доставались старые часы. Так часто, что иногда мне казалось, что я скоро разучусь делать что-то ещё, поэтому я всегда радовался, когда разнообразие вносили музыкальные шкатулки и, совсем уж редко, механические протезы.

В свободное время я конечно собирал что-то и для себя, но… не так много у меня его и было, особенно с той поры, как отец с матерью и только родившейся сестрой решили уплыть в Новый свет. А я остался один, и старые клиенты моего отца не очень доверяли мне. Денег чертовски не хватало.

Но потом случился тот особенный заказ.

Сначала мне пришло письмо от незнакомого господина. В красивом красном конверте, с золотым тиснением в виде каких-то иероглифов. Я хоть и успел запомнить пару фраз на китайском, письменности их совсем не понимал, поэтому решил, что адресом ошиблись. Но на другой стороне конверта было аккуратным почерком написано мое имя.

Именно мое, а не моего отца. Это было неожиданно.

Внутри был аккуратно сложенный чертёж очень сложного механизма. Он выглядел потрясающе — много маленьких подвижных деталей, которые должны были очень точно подходить друг к другу, и вся конструкция должна была умещаться на ладони. Я всегда хотел создать нечто подобное, поэтому чертёж так захватил меня, что поначалу я не заметил вложенной в него записки, упавшей на пол. Наверное, я был готов соорудить его просто так, без всякой оплаты, хотя конечно же у меня не было нужных материалов.

В записке же было всего два предложения:

«Я знаю, вы сможете сделать это, и готов вас вознаградить. Я буду ждать вас в оранжерее. В воскресенье»

До воскресения было ещё три дня, а я уже весь был в нетерпении. Сам по себе этот сложный механизм был явно лишь частью чего-то ещё более сложного, и мне было ужасно любопытно, чего именно. Я никогда не имел дела с подобным, и лишь от отца слышал рассказы о том, что некоторые мастера, куда более опытные чем он и работающие на богачей, способны были создавать нечто большее, чем просто механизмы. Это была практически новая жизнь, нуждавшаяся лишь в том, чтобы кто-то время от времени поворачивал ключ.

Я привык, что ключом можно оживить только крошечные фигурки на музыкальных шкатулках, а для чего-то крупного и тяжёлого всегда нужен был пар, ведь завода хватало совсем ненадолго — длина ленты была ограничена габаритами механизма, прочностью и плотностью металла пружины и многими другими факторами. А паровому двигателю нужно много места, и встроить его в изящный механизм считалось невозможным.

Автоматоны, работавшие на пару, были огромны — я нередко видел их разгружающими корабли в порту. Из них постоянно извергался пар, а сами они выглядели зловеще, словно горели изнутри. Мне таких чинить не доводилось — для них нужна целая бригада, чтобы двигать все эти огромные пластины. И я бы даже не отказался от такой работы, да вот только отец намертво вбил мне в голову, что работать с большими машинами это для тех, у кого руки не из того места. Глупо, но заткнуть его голос в голове пока не выходило.

Механизм на чертеже, несмотря на тонкость необходимых материалов, был слишком большим для музыкальной шкатулки или другой небольшой игрушки. Лента пружины завода была сверхтонкой и сверхдлинной, найти такую было почти невозможно даже в нашем большом городе. Такие создавали только алхимики-энтузиасты и стоили они невероятно дорого. И мой таинственный заказчик явно знал это.

На оборотной стороне чертежа очень неуклюжим почерком был составлен список деталей, которые необходимы для его создания. Заказчик позаботился обо всём заранее, и даже написал адреса мест, в которых можно достать всё необходимое. Сложность была только с лентой, но я знал, где водились подобные диковинки. Правда, я сам в такие места никогда не ходил — даже продав всю лавочку отца я бы не получил достаточных денег, чтобы не испытывать неловкости глядя на столь дорогие элитные товары.

И в этих же местах обитали те автоматоны, в которых вставляли столь длинные ленты. Они и близко не походили на порой пугающие создания из меди и железа, к которым я привык — их металлический корпус покрывали накладками из фарфора или слоновой кости и наряжали в красивые одежды, их движения были так изящны и точны, что издали их можно было принять за людей. Я сам видел подобное лишь однажды в детстве, когда богатый клиент пригласил всю нашу семью в свой чайный дом. Чай подавала неправдоподобно красивая женщина азиатской внешности, и я не сразу разглядел сочленения на её пальцах и почти неподвижном лице.

Такие ожившие куклы были роскошью, которую очень немногие могли себе позволить. И если этот механизм действительно должен был стать частью подобного автоматона, то почему же таинственный заказчик решил обратиться к такому как я?

Проснувшись утром в воскресение, я вдруг осознал, что в записке не было ни координат, ни времени. Пока я собирался, мой энтузиазм таял и постепенно сменялся страхом. Вдруг это было лишь глупой шуткой? Или ошибкой? Но в чём был смысл? И почему я?

В конце концов, я решил, что всё равно дойду до ближайшей оранжереи и поброжу там. Живя среди механизмов, нужно иногда выходить и смотреть на жизнь — так всегда говорил отец. Именно жизнь вдохновляла его и многих других механиков создавать вещи, имитирующие её с возрастающей точностью. Я видел своими глазами, как из горшка с землёй прорастает дерево, созданное руками человека. А вспоминая о той женщине — отчего-то в уме я не мог отождествить её с обычной машиной — я понимаю, что чёткого предела того, насколько близко механизм может подойти к живому существу, не существует. Если бы я верил в Бога, я точно считал бы механиков богохульниками, посягнувшими на промысел божий. Но я — механик.

В тот день в оранжерее распустилось много ярко-розовых цветов. Я, конечно, не помню их названий. Даже на таблички смотреть было бесполезно — эти латинские названия моментально ускользают из моей памяти. Иногда мне кажется, что в ней в принципе не задерживается ничего кроме схем и цифр. Но, так как мне нечем было заняться, слоняясь по оранжерее, я читал все попадавшиеся мне на глаза таблички. Я ведь даже не знал, как выглядел мой заказчик.

— Не хотите ли сыграть в шахматы? — вдруг донёсся до меня чей-то голос — низкий, немного искажённый, словно он говорил через ткань. Он прозвучал столь близко, что я вздрогнул и обернулся, прежде чем мне пришло в голову задаться вопросом, отчего вообще кто-то может предложить поиграть в шахматы в оранжерее.

Когда я обернулся, прямо передо мной стоял высокий мужчина, одетый явно слишком экстравагантно для этого места. На голове у него была низко надвинутая тростниковая шляпа, подобная тем, что носят некоторые приезжие из Китая, половина лица замотана не по погоде широким и тёплым шарфом, большую часть тела скрывала небрежно наброшенная грубая бесцветная ткань, из-под которой яркими всполохами выглядывал красный халат, достававший почти до земли.

— Вы это мне? — спросил я и напрягся. Пусть мне и было немного скучно, общение с сумасшедшим было сомнительным развлечением.

— Я отправлял вам письмо, — его речь звучала отрывисто и нескладно, хотя своё приветствие он произнёс безупречно. Я слышал, что приезжим из Азии было очень сложно приспособиться к английскому языку, поэтому почти не удивился. К тому же во мне в тот момент слишком сильна была досада — я думал, что увижу богатого господина в дорогом костюме, в цилиндре и с тростью. И может с механической птичкой на плече — не знаю, почему я думал про птичку. Но передо мной был странный китаец, у которого вряд ли денег было больше, чем у меня в кармане в тот момент. Я был ужасно разочарован.

— Так это вы, — я ответил, не скрывая досады. — Признаться, я не уверен…

— У меня есть деньги, — он перебил меня и поднял перед собой руку, в которой некрепко сжимал увесистый бархатный кошель. Я взял его и заглянул внутрь, и внутри… оказалось золото. Чистое золото. Четыре килограммовых слитка. От удивления я чуть не выронил его. Этот сумасшедший расхаживал с такой суммой просто так!

— Это… слишком много. Двух вполне достаточно.

— Неделя на работу, — из-за неправильно расставленных ударений это прозвучало немного жутко. В записке ничего не было про срочность. Да и… даже если бы у меня было всё что нужно, я не был уверен, что осилил бы работу за такой срок. Ведь я всё-таки далеко не лучший мастер в городе. А за такие деньги он мог бы обратиться к лучшему.

— Что? Нет-нет, это невозможно. У меня на один только сбор материалов уйдёт минимум две.

— Всё здесь, — он сделал жест рукой и тут только я заметил, что у него за спиной был огромный рюкзак. Он действительно всё предусмотрел. — Кроме ленты.

Я знал где искать ленту. Буквально по дороге в оранжерею я увидел приколотое к стене объявление о прибытии ярмарки Чэн Шоу в трёх часах езды отсюда. Там выставлялись механики и алхимики со всего света. Там можно было найти всё что угодно. Я итак собирался посетить её чтобы просто посмотреть на иноземные чудеса, но теперь у меня ещё и был весомый повод. Я поменял один из слитков на фунты — этого должно было хватить — и мне было не по себе от того, что у меня в один момент было так много денег.

Мой странный заказчик увязался за мной. Очевидно, желал проконтролировать покупку чего-то столь ценного. Свой огромный рюкзак он оставил у меня в мастерской, а значит, за процессом сборки он тоже собирался следить, когда мы вернёмся. Но меня это почти не раздражало. Ему нужно было чтобы я работал быстро, а значит, я имел право ставить ему условия какие захочу. К тому же… что-то подсказывало мне, что дома у него не было.

Он почти не говорил. Просто молча ходил следом. Шаг у него был чеканный, как у солдата. Точнее… игрушечного солдата, которого рука мастера увеличила до человеческого роста. Да что там, он был выше, чем я. А ещё, когда он шёл, я слышал металлический скрип — слишком тихий для обычного человека, но я механик. И я начал подозревать, что загадочный механизм был нужен вовсе не чудесной кукле, а ему самому — ведь для протезов тоже порой нужен был собственный настраиваемый движок. Жаль, по неопытности я слишком мало в этом смыслил.

Когда мы садились на поезд, его ногу заклинило, и он чуть не упал в пространство между вагонами, но удержал равновесие. Без моей помощи, но я все же не выдержал.

— Кажется, вашей правой ноге нужен ремонт, — сказал я, когда мы сели на скамью третьего класса. Он повернулся ко мне, но глаз не поднял — его лицо так и оставалось скрытым за полами шляпы и шарфом. — Я могу починить, — добавил я, перекрикивая гудок, сигналивший об отправлении. — Дополнительной платы брать не буду. Того что вы дали уже хватит.

— Позже. Сосредоточься на задаче, — ответил он и отвернулся к окну, за которым уже начинало темнеть.

— Ладно. Но вы… имейте в виду.

Когда мы прибыли, было уже совсем темно. Уже горели фонари, ярко освещая привокзальную площадь, с которой роскошные кареты, запряженные механическими конями, увозили богатых господ в сторону ярмарки. Я и мой странный спутник отправились пешком — путь лежал через холмы, на которые Чэн Шоу опустилась прямо с неба, и карета, делавшая огромный крюк, не сократила бы потраченное время.

Я быстро пожалел об этой идее — пусть я сэкономил немалую сумму, но успел совсем забыть о его ногах. Мой спутник шатался и спотыкался обо все встречные кочки, и мне пришлось подставить ему плечо. Тогда через ткань одежд я ощутил, что механической была и его правая рука. Левая выдала себя повторяющимися движениями, которые я сперва принял за симптомы психического расстройства.

Тогда я всерьёз задался вопросом — а был ли он сам живым? Но тут же отбросил нелепые фантазии о заблудшем автоматоне — при всей своей странности, мой заказчик все же был самостоятельным мыслящим существом, осознающим свои действия, чего я никогда не встречал даже у самых совершенных механизмов. А значит — у него была очень непростая жизнь, раз он потерял почти все тело. А значит…

Додумать что-то ещё я не успел. Порыв ветра сорвал с него шляпу, и та улетела прямо в сторону огней ярмарки. Зацепившись за один из фонарей, она вспыхнула и, быстро сгорев, рассыпалась в прах. Мой спутник попытался бежать за ней, хотя в этом явно не было смысла. На бег его ноги точно не были рассчитаны, поэтому он почти сразу упал и покатился вниз по склону.

Я настиг его уже под фонарем, где он стоял на четвереньках, глядя на то, что осталось от шляпы. Заслышав, что я близко, он поспешил закрыть лицо левой рукой, но из-за неисправности она дергалась и постепенно опускалась вниз, игнорируя его отчаянные попытки удержать ее на одном уровне.

Она выглядела так жутко, что я сперва совсем забыл о его лице. Под изорванным алым рукавом проглядывал голубой фарфор, покрытый множеством трещин. Несколько крупных кусков откололись, и под ними виден был поврежденный механизм.

— Сосредоточься на задаче, — сказал он точно таким же тоном, как до этого в поезде. Рука его продолжала дрожать.

— Вы не можете ходить по ярмарке вот так. Будут… вопросы. Давайте, я помогу вам встать, — я поймал его руку за запястье, и она, дёрнувшись ещё несколько раз, заскрипела и замерла. Тогда я и взглянул впервые на его лицо.

Прежде чем я осознал происходящее, я почувствовал как внутри меня все скрутилось от страха. Я ожидал увидеть стареющего китайца, грязного, сморщенного и недовольного после падения, но передо мной было кукольное лицо все из того же голубого фарфора, чуть сколотого на левой надбровной дуге и скуле, так что проглядывала металлическая основа. Длинные чёрные волосы из конского хвоста были грязны и взлохмачены. Вместо глаз на меня смотрела пара сверкающих в свете фонаря рубинов, алый рот был немного приоткрыт, так что угловатый подбородок выделялся из неподвижной нижней челюсти.

Он выглядел одновременно красивым и пугающим. Живым и неживым. Бесстрастным и испуганным. Мои самые смелые фантазии оказались правдой и явились передо мной в лице этого таинственного господина, теперь уже точно полностью механического, но при этом — каким-то образом способного мыслить.

Я глубоко вдохнул, но сдержался и не закричал. Теперь все окружавшие его странности обрели смысл. Я не знал, насколько совершенным был его искусственный разум, и допускал, что он видел мир сильно иначе, чем человек. Возможно, он даже не понимал, что именно случилось с его шляпой. Не знал, что такое ветер, гравитация, огонь… у меня было очень много вопросов, но не было времени их задавать.

Я взял его упавший на плечи шарф и замотал им его голову, оставив лишь небольшой зазор для глаз — хоть я и не был уверен, что он способен был ими видеть. Затем я снял свои очки, которые всегда носил на лбу, и натянул их поверх этой импровизированной маски. Так он выглядел ещё страннее, но, к счастью, на ярмарке было достаточно экстравагантных гостей.

Я помог ему встать, что оказалось непросто — он был очень тяжелым и плохо понимал, как удерживать равновесие, не стоя на ногах. Он постоянно кренился в сторону, словно пьяный — так, должно быть, и решили те несколько прохожих, которые успели пройти мимо.

— Вы сможете идти?

— Да, — ответил он коротко, промаршировав несколько шагов на одном месте.

— Тогда не отставайте от меня. Здесь легко потеряться, — сказал я, немного слукавив. На самом деле у ярмарки был один надёжный ориентир — огромный дирижабль, возвышавшийся над ней. Потерявшись, можно было просто прийти к его основанию — это будет первым местом, где вас попытаются найти. Но бесхозный автоматон, бродящий в таком месте, был слишком лакомой добычей. И если бы я знал заранее, я бы скорее оставил его в мастерской.

Я развернулся и сделал шаг, но тут механическая рука моего спутника крепко сжала мое плечо. Я снова чуть не вскрикнул.

— Прошу вас, молодой господин, — его слова зазвучали необычно ровно, но затем снова стали рассыпаться на слоги. — Не про-да-вай-те меня.

Я обернулся и снова взглянул на него. Неисправная рука продолжала дергаться, посылая вибрации по всему его корпусу, и это выглядело очень похоже на дрожащего от страха человека.

— Я не продам вас, — сказал я и был почти честен — по крайней мере подобная мысль пока не успела прийти мне в голову — слишком велико было любопытство и желание исследовать удивительный механизм самому. — Вы можете мне доверять.

Мы шли через ряды лавочек, окружавших небольшие площади, на каждой из которых выступали приезжие артисты. Мне бы очень хотелось задержаться и посмотреть на них, но сперва нужно было найти ленту. Я мог оказаться не единственным, кто пришёл сюда за подобным.

Так и случилось. Когда мы дошли до лавки алхимика Чэна, человек прямо перед нами принял из его рук сразу десять таких пружин и аккуратно уложил в саквояж с жесткими стенками. На незнакомце был чистый пиджак, а голову украшали очки вроде моих, но намного более продвинутые, с дополнительными стёклами и золотыми вставками.

— А ещё такие есть? — спросил я, заглянув через прилавок, где старик Чэн с довольным лицом подсчитывал прибыль.

— Боюсь тот господин забрал всё. Вот что значит — постоянный клиент, — ответил он и надкусил монету, которую держал в руке.

— Но, может… есть похожие? — спросил я, почти не надеясь. — Такие же тонкие, но…

— Даже не пытайся, мальчик, — окликнул меня господин, купивший пружины. — Я буду создавать механический оркестр для ее величества. А ты? Ты хоть представляешь, зачем нужны такие пружины? — он захохотал, затем подошел ближе и взъерошил мне волосы быстрее, чем я успел увернуться. — Иди домой и чини свои часики.

— Вы создадите десять музыкантов? — вдруг спросил мой спутник.

— Струнный квартет. Они будут играть сутки напролёт лучшие мелодии современности! Но с такими лучше иметь запас. Не дай бог одна порвётся, и я не смогу тут же починить. Королева будет в ярости! Она итак чуть не сняла с меня голову из-за последней неисправной игрушки!

— Вы могли бы про-дать нам одну, — мой спутник был настойчив, и я начал беспокоиться, что он выдаст себя. — У меня есть деньги.

— Я — главный механик ее величества. А ты кто такой, раз надеешься купить меня деньгами?

— Я — гений, — слова моего спутника снова прозвучали уверенно и четко, и механик ее величества изменился в лице. — Не хотите ли сыграть в шахматы?

— Гений? — он надвинул очки на глаза и начал всматриваться в его лицо, словно мог видеть сквозь намотанный сверху шарф.

— Идём домой, Роу, — я назвал первое пришедшее в голову имя и взял автоматона за снова начавшую дрожать руку. — С такими бесполезно спорить.

Я потянул его прочь от лавки Чэна. Он развернулся и пошёл, и шаг его стал ещё менее твёрдым. Вновь потеряв равновесие на ровном месте, он упал мне на плечи, и в этот момент механик ее величества настиг нас в тени одной из многих ярмарочных палаток.

— Вот. — Он огляделся по сторонам и спешно вложил мне в руку одну из пружин. — Спрячь и не спрашивай. — Затем он взглянул на моего спутника и с тяжелым вздохом добавил: — Мне жаль. Прощай.

Я аккуратно вложил пружину в сумку и несколько минут озадаченно смотрел вслед этому человеку. Похоже, он и правда знал моего спутника очень близко, раз просто отдал столь ценную вещь. Знал, что он такое, но попрощался с ним прямо как с живым.

Пусть поначалу я и хотел задержаться на ярмарке, глядя на состояние моего спутника я понимал, что времени у него действительно мало. Меньше, чем он сам полагал. Что бы ни было не так с его механизмом, завод постепенно кончался, и это было заметно по чуть замедлившимся движениям. Я не мог знать, насколько ещё его хватит. И пока не спрашивал, как много времени прошло с последнего завода. Но я точно не хотел, чтобы он кончился на середине пути — моих сил не хватило бы тащить долго такую груду металла.

— Почему вы обратились ко мне? — спросил я, пока мы ожидали отправления поезда обратно.

— Я все рассчитал. Из всех ходов вы даёте больше шансов на победу.

— Знаете, жизнь — не шахматная доска. И не битва.

— Мой я-зык не-со-вер-ше-нен из-за не-ис-прав-но-сти, — эта фраза снова далась ему с большим трудом, затем он зарылся рукой под ткань, в которую был замотан и, спустя минуту, извлёк оттуда большой кожаный чехол и подал мне. — Но я смог на-пи-сать.

— Вы умеете писать? — вслух удивился я, ещё раз взглянув на сочленения его руки. При всем возможном совершенстве его интеллекта, эти фарфоровые пальцы — красивые, но почти негнущиеся, совсем не подходили для письма. В моей памяти сразу встали неровные неуклюжие буквы, выведенные им на чертеже. Сам чертёж явно был сделан кем-то другим. Возможно даже тем господином, которого мы встретили на ярмарке. — Точно. Вы же писали мне письмо.

В чехле была тетрадь в твёрдом переплете, сильно пострадавшая от влаги. Я открыл первую страницу и увидел ровные ряды букв, цифр и странных символов. Пробежав по ним глазами, я догадался, что это запись шахматной партии — очевидно изначально этот автоматон был создан именно для этого, но прошёл через множество модификаций в течение своего существования.

Иногда попадались партии с иными символами — вероятно для каких-то других подобных игр, мне не известных. Местами — даже записанные красивыми и ровными китайскими иероглифами.

Несколько первых страниц этого странного дневника были похожи друг на друга, но скоро между строк шахматных ходов вклинились словесные заметки:

<i>«Сильно ударил кулаком по доске. Фигуры упали. Партию пришлось закончить.»

«Губы очень подвижные. Голос громкий. Сейчас совершит ошибку.»

«Вертит в пальцах пешку, когда уверен в победе. Напрасно.»</i>

Несколько десятков страниц были размыты водой, но дальше снова был читаемый текст. Записи партий все ещё встречались, но между ними было гораздо больше записей, уже не относившихся к возможным соперникам.

<i>«Его Величество гордится мной. Я произвёл сильное впечатление на французского посла. Отец сказал, что я — гений. В словаре сказано, что гений — это дух. Отец объяснил — это значит, что я очень умный. Это правда. Я всегда побеждаю.»</i>

<i>«Господин П. признался, что он не мой отец. Король нанял его, чтобы он сделал меня лучше, когда меня привезли из далекой страны. Он сказал, что я — военный трофей. Война очень похожа на шахматы. Какая я фигура?»  
</i>  
— Боюсь ты даже не пешка, — вслух пробормотал я, представляя в уме складывавшуюся из этих обрывочных записей историю. Еще до моего рождения Британская корона покорила Китай. Видимо мой спутник был одной из диковинок, которую вывезли оттуда и подарили королю, и король, судя по всему, был в восторге от такой игрушки, и приказал придворному механику исследовать и расширить ее возможности. И каким-то образом это привело к тому, что в красивой кукле зажглась искра сознания.

_«Его Величество покинул этот мир. Он больше никогда не сыграет со мной. Господин П. показал меня новой госпоже. Ее губы скривились. Она сказала, что я… «невозможно уродливый». Приказала мне проиграть ей. Но я не могу проиграть. Шах и мат в четыре хода. Она разбила мои пальцы с помощью кочерги. Я подумал, что больше никогда не смогу сыграть и должен буду последовать за его Величеством. Господин П. приделал мне новые пальцы. Я не понимаю.»_

Чем дальше я читал, тем более дурно мне становилось. Даже напоминая себе, что он не человек, я не мог спокойно видеть как кто-то обращается со столь сложным механизмом столь жестоко и беспечно. Ее Величество имела на это все права, но я, как механик, чувствовал возмущение, подобное тому, что почувствовал бы священник, увидев, как кто-то раскалывает киркой «Тайную Вечерю».

_«Ее Величеству нравится меня бить. Она весело смеется. После ее ударов мои конечности двигаются плохо. Это боль? Или усталость? Господин П. говорит, что неисправности нет. Он говорит, что у меня не может быть собственных чувств. Я должен только понимать чужие. Его лицо говорит — грусть. Голос дрожит.»_

_«Я уже давно не играл ни одной партии. Ее Величеству неинтересно мне проигрывать. Меня не выпускают к людям. Я читаю книги, пока не усну. В них происходят вещи, которые мне сложно понять, но постепенно у меня получается. Много новых понятий и образов, переменных, которые можно анализировать и находить между ними связи. В играх людей очень много фигур, но я могу запомнить их. Люди часто пишут о чувствах. И о смерти. Значит, Его Величество больше не сыграет со мной потому что он на самом деле мёртв. Я сказал господину П. что мне грустно. Он сказал, что это невозможно. Он больше не даст мне читать.»_

_«_ _Сегодня я увидел себя. Я узнал из книг что такое зеркало и отражения, и долго смотрел на себя. Я действительно уродливый. Неудивительно, что Ее Величество не желает видеть меня. Я и сам не желаю себя видеть.»_ </i>

_«Волосы господина П. стали белыми и поредели. Когда я проснулся, он сказал, что я спал очень долго. Ее Величество приказала разбудить меня. Неужели, я наконец-то сыграю?»_

Следующая запись выглядела намного более неровной. Словно его рука дрожала, когда он писал. Я поймал себя на том, что читая эти строки почти перестал думать о нем как о машине. Его история была такой человеческой, что я совсем растерялся. И теперь мысль о том, что мне придётся вскрыть его, немного пугала.

_«Ее Величество предложила мне сыграть с шахматистом из Франции. Его лицо такое же странное и уродливое, как мое. На нем парик из белых кудрей. И он играет также безупречно. Это была самая долгая партия в моей памяти. Пат. Пусть я и не проиграл, королева была разгневана. Посол, с которым приехал мой противник, схватил револьвер и выстрелил своему шахматисту в голову. Сказал, что он бесполезный и устаревший._

_Мой противник упал на доску. Его голова разбилась на осколки. Белый фарфор. Крошечные медные катушки. Их было так много. И на каждой, должно быть, были его воспоминания._

_Потом посол выстрелил в меня. Королева… сказала, что меня он тоже может пристрелить._

_Я узнал, что такое страх. Не из словаря или книги. Я узнал… я почувствовал его. Господин П. говорил, что это невозможно, но я уверен. Именно страх заставил меня заслониться рукой. Страх смерти. Именно он заставил меня выбить оружие из его руки. Потом я вышел в окно. Оказалось, что мы плыли на пароме, и я упал в реку._

_Я никогда раньше не был в воде. Господин П. говорил, что это очень вредно для моего тела. Теперь оно работает неправильно. Ноги плохо слушаются, левая рука двигается сама по себе, глаза видят мутно и недалеко._

_Я продолжаю думать о том, что случилось. Рассыпавшиеся по столу части моего противника… Его невозможно починить. Он больше не проснётся. Я могу провести без сна пятьдесят дней. Прошло всего три. Но кто разбудит меня, когда оставшиеся истекут?_

_Вода что-то сильно испортила. Мое тело работает неправильно. Я никогда не ходил так много. Мои ноги ужасны. Люди боятся меня и гонят прочь. Видимо, я слишком уродлив, и мне стоит спрятать лицо. Я… боюсь их больше. Их очень много. Господин П. считал меня гением. Я гений. Я смогу завершить эту сложную партию и найду того, кто поможет мне. Я соберу все детали, и он исправит меня. Я никогда не проигрываю.»_

Дальше в дневнике было много имён, больше половины были мне знакомы. В начале списка шли профессионалы уровня господина П. На каждого была дана короткая характеристика. Почти все, увидев чертеж и того, кто его предлагал, отказывались от работы, даже несмотря на золото — как оказалось, покойный король держал внутри любимой игрушки небольшой тайник, о котором все забыли после его смерти. Некоторые, очевидно распознав в бродячем автоматоне машину, пытались его изловить, но ему хватало хитрости ускользнуть.

Слава о нем быстро разбежалась в этих кругах, и он рассудил, что безопаснее найти кого-то неприметного, не связанного с большими деньгами и крупными заказами. Кого-то не очень опытного, с кем благородные механики брезгуют общаться, но кто не меньше их уважает искусство создания механизмов. Кого-то вроде меня.

Тяжело вздохнув, я осознал, что по моей щеке текут слёзы. Разгадка тайны моего заказчика ответила на одни вопросы, но подняла множество других — таких, каких я не задавал себе раньше никогда.

— Что, парень. Грустная книжка? — голос сидевшего напротив меня работяги вывел меня из задумчивости. Я тряхнул головой и размазал слезы по лицу.

— Да… да, — я сдержанно улыбнулся и спрятал дневник автоматона в сумку рядом с чудом добытой пружиной. — Не рекомендую.

Когда поезд подъезжал к нашей станции, я решил заранее растолкать своего спутника. Он долго не реагировал, хотя прислонившись ухом к его плечу слышал тихий шорох шестеренок внутри. Завод ещё был, но возможно пружину немного заело. В таких случаях иногда помогало встряхнуть механизм. Конечно, он не был музыкальной шкатулкой, и встряхнуть его было не так просто, но я попытался — совсем как человека, за плечи.

Он поднял голову и несколько раз повернул ее, словно разглядывая меня. Затем произнёс:

— Я… сов-сем не ви-жу. Тем-но.

— Нам нужно сойти с поезда. Ты сможешь идти?

— За-сы-па-ю, — протянул он, однако попытался встать на ноги. Я продолжал держать его плечи, чувствуя как он пошатывается. — Во-да… ис-пор-тила…

— Нет-нет, нужно чтобы ты продержался ещё немного. Ещё хотя бы час.

Поезд прибыл. Я закинул его руку на плечо и повёл к выходу. Он едва передвигал ноги, и со стороны выглядел как перепивший на ярмарке бродяга. Оно и к лучшему.

На пути к мастерской он несколько раз замирал и повисал на мне, и каждый раз я встряхивал его, чтобы сдвинувшаяся пружина позволила ему сделать ещё несколько шагов. Но в какой-то момент и это перестало работать.

С большим трудом, но мне все же удалось его поднять и донести до дома. По лестнице наверх я уже тащил его волоком, надеясь, что он ничего не чувствует и никогда не узнает о моей бесцеремонности. Хотя, странно, что меня вообще это волновало.

Я запер дверь изнутри и уложил его на кровать. После сел на пол и несколько минут пытался осмыслить все, что случилось, разминая перенапрягшиеся руки.

Определенно, тот механик с ярмарки и был господином П. И его явно мучила вина за то, что он сделал со своим… творением? Нет, это ведь было даже не его творение. Очевидно, он был молод, как я, и пытался впечатлить короля, улучшив и без того удивительный механизм неизвестного китайского мастера. Но, когда повзрослел, пожалел о собственном успехе.

Я мог бы просто присвоить золото и разобрать механического гения на части. Уверен, многие на моем месте поступили бы именно так. Но отчего-то сама мысль об этом вызывала у меня отвращение. Перед собой. Перед людьми. Перед миром. Я не был врачом. Я не был даже настоящим механиком в глазах таких, как господин П. Но я должен был попытаться.

Отбросив с его лица нелепую маскировку, я снова взглянул на него — фарфоровые веки были опущены, рот все так же приоткрыт, и меня снова передернуло от ощущения мертвости и неестественности его облика. Все же обычно автоматонов не делали настолько похожими на людей.

Для начала я снял с него одежду. Это было не так просто — местами ткань забилась в его сочленения, и кое-где была влажной и грязной от ржавчины. Бордовый халат из тонкого шёлка был весь изорван — очевидно о стекла, которые он разбил, когда убегал с парома королевы, и мне пришлось порвать его окончательно.

Когда он был полностью обнажён, мне стало немного спокойнее. Голубой фарфор, помимо лица и небольшой области возле шеи, покрывал его только в той части рук, которая показывалась из-за рукавов. В остальном был привычный глазу металл, крупные детали каркаса, за которыми проглядывали ремни и шестерни от средних до совсем крошечных.

У меня перехватило дух, сперва от восторга, затем от ужаса, когда я присмотрелся и обнаружил, что многие детали почти полностью позеленели от коррозии, а некоторые были сломаны явно кем-то извне. Вероятно, теми самыми ударами разгневанной королевы.

Вся конструкция сходилась вместе у него на груди в центральном механизме, закрытым проржавевшей пластиной, открывая которую я поранил пальцы. Внутри, как я и ожидал, все ещё была вода. Механизм сильно пострадал, и проще было сделать новый, чем восстановить его. Удивительно было, как с такими повреждениями он умудрялся функционировать. Я невольно подумал о солдатах, которые усилием воли продолжали идти в бой даже получив несколько смертельных ран. Казалось, в этом автоматоне было больше желания жить, чем во многих живых, которых я встречаю каждый день.

Я осторожно ощупал его руками и нашел место соединения. Не знаю, как чувствовали себя первые хирурги в далеком средневековье, разрезая живых пациентов, но мне кажется, я испытывал что-то очень похожее, отделяя испорченный механизм от распростертого передо мной тела.

Под конец я отделил заднюю часть его головы, к которой крепились волосы. Под ней была капсула из толстого стекла, внутри которой было нечто, составленное из столь крошечных деталей, что без увеличения можно было принять это за замерший в движении большой ком золотых муравьев. Лишь когда я взял свою лучшую линзу, я смог различить множество мельчайших валиков и рычагов, крепившееся к столь же тонким подвижным опорам. К счастью, эта часть выглядела неповрежденной. Даже стекло было целым.

Я облегченно выдохнул. Если собрать основной механизм мне ещё было под силу, то повторить без чертежа этот шедевр господина П. я бы точно не смог. Я вымыл волосы автоматона и, когда они высохли, приладил скальп на место. Спать мне теперь было негде, поэтому я постелил себе на полу. Сколь велико ни было искушение сразу приняться за работу, после стольких впечатлений за один день мне необходим был отдых.

***

Это заняло намного больше одной недели. У меня был чертёж, были детали, но я совершенно не знал, с какого конца подступить к работе. Впервые в жизни я почувствовал себя столь слабым и маленьким — пусть отец научил меня многому, все же его собственные умения не шли ни в какое сравнение с уровнем тех, кто создавал столь сложные машины. Именно это отчасти и подтолкнуло его уехать из страны туда, где, возможно, будет меньше конкуренции.

Но я все ещё был здесь, и моя задача была намного сложнее того, что я представлял. Я ощущал легкую панику, и, чтобы не терять времени зря, делал то, что мне, как я думал, было по силам — отделил конечности автоматона и частично разобрал, чтобы счистить испортившую сочленения ржавчину. Однако и здесь возникали сложности — повреждения были намного значительнее, чем казалось со стороны, и мне пришлось разбирать и собирать гораздо больше, чем я рассчитывал. Но все же, устройство этих частей его тела было мне относительно знакомо, в отличие от механизма, передававшего им команды от «золотого мозга».

Я не привык работать с такими маленькими хрупкими деталями и неизбежно сломал несколько из них. Разумеется, мой механический пациент не додумался взять запасные, и мне пришлось идти и докупать самому. К счастью, они не были чем-то столь редким и недостижимым, как пружины алхимика Чэна, и не вызывали у торговцев чрезмерного любопытства — лишь раз один из местных механиков, увидев мои покупки, проводил меня недоумевающим взглядом.

За одной из деталей я зашёл в китайский квартал, и на обратном пути задержался у лавки с одеждой. Я подумал о том, что обновлённому автоматону пригодился бы и новый костюм, и выбрал из многообразия красок красно-черный комплект, на глаз оценив размер.

После многих неудачных попыток ко мне постепенно приходило понимание устройства этого механизма. Путём проб и ошибок, создавая по отдельности разные части, спустя три месяца я наконец смог составить его воедино. Нужно было лишь проверить его в действии. Работа была почти завершена — лишь простреленная левая рука лежала на столе и ждала, когда я решу, как с ней поступить.

Я взял ключ и провернул на максимальное количество оборотов. Механизм пришел в движение, которое медленной волной прошло по всему телу. Автоматон открыл глаза и резко повернулся ко мне.

— Доброе утро, солнечный лучик, — выпалил я, вздрогнув от неожиданности. Теперь, когда он ожил, его облик снова стал немного пугающим. — Узнаёте меня?

— Не хотите ли сыграть в шахматы? — он резко сел и начал осматриваться.

— Эм… думаю нет. Вы… помните как сюда попали? Меня? Ярмарку? Королеву?

Он промолчал, продолжая медленно осматриваться. Сейчас, в тишине мастерской, шорох деталей внутри него было отлично слышно, и он вплетался в привычное мне тиканье часов. Прямо сейчас, не скрытый одеждой, с плавными механическими движениями, он выглядел совсем обычным — теперь, когда я собственноручно разобрал и собрал его заново почти целиком. Быть может, то, что я сделал, уничтожило его чудом пробудившееся сознание, и теперь в нем было осознанности не больше, чем в музыкальной шкатулке? От этой мысли мне стало ещё более жутко. Словно я совершил убийство.

— У вас всё получилось, молодой господин, — вдруг сказал он. Его голос звучал ровно и уверенно. Я вытер пот со лба и с облегчением выдохнул.

— Прошу, не пугайте так. Я уж подумал, что повредил ваш… головной механизм.

— Мой ум снова ясен, а движения легки. И я помню, как говорить многие слова. Спасибо вам. Только… моя левая рука. Не понимаю, она… — он взглянул на свое левое плечо и коснулся пальцами открытых крепежей. — Ее нет. Почему ее нет?

— Ах, да. Мои извинения. Я с ней ещё не закончил, но сперва хотел узнать ваше мнение, — я взял со стола руку и подошел к нему ближе. Он посмотрел на неё очень внимательно и приоткрыл рот. — Согласно вашим записям, вы заслонились ей от выстрела. Повреждения значительные, а ещё я не уверен насчёт… этого фарфора, — я указал на истрескавшееся покрытие его предплечия, — и того, что откололся с вашего лица. Должен ли я заменить его?

— Это моя рука? Я… помню ее другой, — он ощупал конечность кончиками пальцев, затем заслонил ее у локтя. Потом опустил взгляд на свои ноги и также ощупал их. В его голосе зазвучала легкая дрожь. — Это мое тело? Оно… ужасно.

— Ты что… никогда не видел себя без одежды?

— Нет. Я думал… там кожа, — он провел пальцем по своей фарфоровой ключице. Как здесь.

— Это фарфор, а не кожа. Он имитирует кожу только в тех местах, которые видно тем, кто с тобой играет. Покрывать им все тело бессмысленно.

— Но ведь… так видно все мои внутренности, — он коснулся только что установленного механизма, который я ещё не успел закрыть пластиной. — Разве это правильно?

— Это… практично. Удобно для мастера, который тебя настраивает. Можно быстро получить доступ к нужной части и устранить неполадку.

— Не понимаю.

По моей спине снова пробежал холодок. При всем своём интеллекте он похоже совсем не осознавал, что он — не какой-то странный уродливый человек, а лишь созданная человеком вещь, которая никогда не была живой. Он был уникален, и черпал жизненный опыт от окружающих, а окружали его люди, и люди же были в тех книгах, которые он читал. А разумных машин до него никогда не существовало. И мне предстояло ему это как-то объяснить.

— Ты дал мне чертёж механизма и собрал его детали. Ты ведь знал, для чего он нужен?

— Господин П. говорил, что это мое сердце.

— Метафорически — так и есть. Но… ты не находил странным то, что у тебя в сердце столько металлических частей?

— Я читал, что в крови… тоже много металла.

— Человеческое сердце это кусок мяса. А твоё — коробка с кучей шестеренок. Почти как… — я закусил губу, подыскивая подходящее сравнение, и в поле моего зрения попала музыкальная шкатулка — та самая, которую я собрал, демонстрируя отцу, что готов к самостоятельной жизни. Я достал ее и открыл крышку — внутри под стеклом был прекрасно виден механизм, похожий на очень упрощенную версию его «сердца». — Как это.

Я сдул пыль и провернул ключ. Натянувшаяся пружина привела остальные части в движение. Вращающийся валик заиграл мелодию, а над узкой прорезью около крышки взошло и опустилось символическое солнце и несколько маленьких облачков.

— Так значит я… как большая музыкальная шкатулка, — сказал автоматон тихо, бездвижно сидя и наблюдая за танцем шестерёнок.

— Ты устроен намного сложнее, но… с ней у тебя точно больше общего, чем… с человеком, — сказал я, сам почти не веря в то, что говорил, хоть и знал, что это справедливо. Внутри меня самого словно скрутилась умозрительная пружина, заставляя напрячься каждый мускул, чтобы сдержать поднимавшуюся волну протеста. — Ты — большая механическая кукла, которую создали, чтобы играть. В шахматы. И… во что ты там ещё умеешь. А потом ты… надоел своей хозяйке.

Музыкальная шкатулка доиграла мелодию ровно в тот момент, когда завод натянутой пружины кончился. Обычно я радовался тому, что мне удалось идеально рассчитать поворот ключа, но в тот момент это совсем не интересовало меня. Я отставил ее на стол и сел на кровать рядом с автоматоном, продолжавшим смотреть перед собой.

— Такой фигуры нет ни в одной игре, — наконец сказал он. — Господин П. говорил, что это невозможно, но я чувствую… грусть. Если бы я был… живым, наверное мои глаза бы плакали.

— Мне жаль, — я осторожно взял его ладонь. Я не думал о том, как он ощущал прикосновения — мне просто было нужно выразить чувства.

— Зато теперь я понял.

***

Он попросил меня взять его в ученики. И, предвосхищая мой вопрос, сказал, что хочет, чтобы я сделал ему новые руки — более сложные, с полноценными гнущимися пальцами — такие, какие богатые джентльмены использовали как протезы. Я нашел его предложение интересным и не стал отказываться — в конце концов, ему некуда было больше идти, а мне втайне льстило то, что в моей мастерской поселилось столь уникальное механическое произведение искусства. Ему не нужны были сон и пища, и постепенно нагружая его простыми задачами я освободил себе самому больше времени для того, чтобы расширить собственные возможности.

Месяцы работы над его телом не прошли даром — многое теперь стало для меня проще и понятнее, и прежде сложные задачи давались в разы быстрее и легче. И со временем мои клиенты заметили это. Теперь они приходили ко мне чинить не только часы и музыкальные шкатулки. Денег стало больше, и я смог расширить мастерскую, купив целиком нижний этаж.

Автоматон всецело отдался учению и довольно скоро освоил все то, что уже умел я. Просыпаясь поутру, я часто находил его разбирающим или собирающим другие механизмы. Поначалу — только те, что уже были в мастерской. Потом это были части, которые я находил на свалке.

Потом он изготовил себе маску, скрывавшую половину его лица, с которой никуда не исчезли жуткие сколы, оделся в богатую европейскую одежду и стал выходить по ночам без сопровождения. Видимо в полумраке никто не распознавал в нем машину, а его речь и деньги — их теперь у нас было немало и я отдавал ему заслуженную половину — развеивали любые сомнения. Возвращался назад он с игрушками, которые даже мастера из китайского квартала объявили сломанными. Но он не чинил их, а разбирал на детали, аккуратно раскладывая по коробочкам. Я мог лишь догадываться о том, как его механический разум соотносит их с шахматной партией.

Потом я увидел нечто, что меня испугало. Он поймал рукой влетевшую в окно птицу и, очевидно, слишком сильно сжал ее. Он и сам был очень удивлён и долго извинялся перед ней, словно она была также разумна, как он. Говорил, что лишь хотел посмотреть на ее крылья. Но птица больше не смогла взлететь и вскоре погибла. Тогда, извинившись перед теперь уже мертвым телом, он принялся разбирать ее на части также, как до этого разбирал механизмы.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил я, морщась от запаха свежей крови, размазанной по его рабочему месту.

— Я пытаюсь решить загадку жизни, — ответил он спокойно, разглядывая крошечный мозг птицы в мощное увеличительное стекло и зарисовывая его на бумаге. Рисунок был похож на маленькое дерево, и я невольно вспомнил его собственный механический мозг, которого даже теперь я бы побоялся касаться.

— Ты её убил! — во мне снова поднялся суеверный страх перед ожившей машиной, окрасившись новыми красками.

— Я не намеревался, — он поднял голову, и меня вновь передернуло — на фарфоровом лице не прочесть было его эмоций и намерений. — Но раз подобное произошло, пусть ее смерть послужит моей цели.

— И как мертвая птица может помочь тебе с загадкой жизни?

— Не бойтесь, молодой господин. Я никогда не причиню вреда живому человеку, — сказал он и отложил скальпель, которым расчленял птицу. — Было бы намного проще, если бы у меня были чертежи, по которым творил ваш создатель.

— Живые организмы развивались очень хаотично на протяжении тысяч лет. Хотя многие верят, что нас в одночасье создал бог. Но… не думаю, что у него был чертёж.

— Я читал об эволюции. Как я похож на музыкальную шкатулку, так и вы похожи на эту птицу. И я верю, что смогу построить мост между тем, что вы называете живым, и тем, чем являюсь я. Разгадать загадку и создать искусственную жизнь.

— Я… не думаю, что это возможно. Механизмы подчиняются определенной логике и всегда имеют какое-то назначение, тогда как жизнь… очень хаотична. И четкую цель имеют лишь животные, которыми управляют инстинкты — выжить и оставить потомство. А у человека, пусть и стесненного рамками социума, все равно есть свобода воли.

— Может, это и есть разгадка? — сказал он и снова уставился на птичий мозг. Больше он не говорил, и я, сглотнув комок, вернулся к работе.

Неделю спустя я проснулся от мелодичной трели, раздающейся прямо над головой. Открыв глаза, я увидел птицу — такую же, как та, которую исследовал автоматон. Она прыгала на тонких лапках, вертела головой и чуть раскрывала крылья. Спросонья, я не сразу осознал, что ее перья были крошечными металлическими пластинами, а глаза — стеклянными бусинами.

Я протянул к ней руку, и она тут же запрыгнула ко мне на ладонь. Бронзовые лапки холодили кожу, почти неощутимо впивались коготки. Издав ещё несколько трелей, она вспорхнула и, пролетев несколько метров в воздухе, опустилась на палец сидевшего за рабочим столом автоматона.

— Я вернул ее к жизни, — сказал он гордо, встретившись со мной глазами.

— Это… невероятно, — я протёр глаза и подошёл поближе, чтобы снова взглянуть на этот крошечный механический шедевр. — Признаю, ты меня превзошёл. Но только… это уже другая птица. Тончайший механизм, я согласен, но он все равно лишь имитация.

— Нет, это та же самая птица, — настаивал он. — Только теперь она свободна от инстинктов и может всецело посвятить себя музыке. И она чувствует радость, когда поёт.

Увиденное тем утром сильно взволновало меня. Это волнение проникло так глубоко, что расшевелило что-то в моем подсознании. Мне было страшно. Я пытался заново осмыслить все слова автоматона, которые теперь звучали не как размышления отчаянного потерявшегося и одинокого человека, странным образом запертого в механическом теле, но как выводы, которые делала о мире осознавшая себя машина.

В то же время мои собственные аргументы теперь казались мне смехотворными. Все мои рассуждения о нем и его природе рассыпались перед тем фактом, что он не только был разумен — он был способен творить подобных себе. Начав с маленькой несложной птицы к чему он мог прийти дальше? Мог ли он решить, что он на самом деле способен превзойти человека?

Я не решался обсудить это с ним. Я не мог обсудить это с другими механиками, которые непременно предложили бы мне уничтожить его. И я не придумал ничего лучше, чем впервые в жизни тем вечером пойти в церковь.

Я не разбираюсь в конфессиях, так что вошел в первое попавшееся здание с крестом над дверью. Меня встретил очень озадаченный священник, судя по длинным одеждам кажется всё-таки католик. Оценив мой явно растерянный вид, он предложил мне пройти в исповедальню. Но я долго не мог найти подходящих слов, чтобы начать.

— Сын мой, что тебя беспокоит? — спросил он, глядя на меня через решетчатую стену. От него совсем не веяло возвышенным пафосом, которым я обычно мысленно облекал подобные религиозные фигуры. Видимо, ему привычно было общаться с более простым сословием на его языке.

— Мне кажется, я совершил… ошибку. Большую ошибку. Я… я позволил жить тому, кому не следовало жить.

— Твоя девушка ждёт ребёнка? Если Господу было угодно это, то ты не должен обрывать эту жизнь.

— Нет, нет, это не ребёнок, — я усмехнулся. Уж о чем, а о браке и детях я никогда не думал — пример собственной семьи совсем меня не вдохновлял, и я не желал повторения. — Это… я спас кое-кого. И помог ему встать на ноги. А теперь… мне кажется, что я зря это сделал. Мне кажется… само его существование это огромная ошибка. Очень… неугодная богу.

— Если бы Богу было неугодно его существование, он бы не направил твоей руки чтобы спасти его. Даже если спасённый тобой — богохульный убийца, помни, что ты сам поступил по-христиански, и тебе воздастся за это в Царствии Небесном, — ответил священник крайне миролюбиво, но его ответ никак не умалил моей тревоги.

— Даже если я спас того, кого вы назвали бы воплощением сатаны? Или как вы там называете этого черта, который решил, что он выше Бога?

— Ты один из тех богохульников, который создаёт машины? — голос священника стал тише и мрачнее.

— Как вы догадались?

— От тебя воняет маслом. Уходи и не оскверняй своими стопами священную землю этого храма.

— О, могли бы просто сказать, что не знаете ответа на мой вопрос, — я усмехнулся и быстрым шагом вышел из церкви. Пусть слова священника казались полной чушью, они помогли мне наконец сформулировать то, что казалось мне столь неправильным в том, что делал разумный автоматон. Ведь он делал именно то, в чем церковники часто винили таких как я — претендовал на звание Бога-творца, создающего новую жизнь. Так, как это доселе ещё не удавалось человеку. И теперь, когда мракобесие священника отрезвило меня, я перестал бояться.

На пути домой я попал под дождь. Зонта при мне не было, и голос не вытравленных из подсознания суеверий шептал, что небо наказывает меня, но я гнал его от себя. Вся моя одежда промокла так, что пока я поднимался по лестнице, с моих штанов и пиджака стекали маленькие водопады.

Пока я раздевался и развешивал мокрую одежду, автоматон, снова разбиравший что-то за столом, неотрывно наблюдал за мной.

— Вы весь промокли, молодой господин.

— Какая наблюдательность, — я не удержался от едкой усмешки. — Ничего, в отличие от тебя я н-не ржав-вею от воды, — я сжал челюсти, поняв, что стучу зубами, а все мое тело дрожит. Когда я снова поднял голову, я увидел, что автоматон уже стоит рядом, и чуть отшатнулся от неожиданности. Он поймал меня за плечи, и самой первой моей мыслью было то, что прямо сейчас я был перед ним полностью обнажён и также беззащитен, как та маленькая птица. Я зажмурился и почувствовал, что мне на плечи легло колючее шерстяное одеяло. Я тут же замотался в него покрепче, хотя это пока совсем не согревало.

— Вода сильно охлаждает поверхность, с которой она испаряется, а холод делает ваше тело уязвимым, — пояснил он, и мне послышалось беспокойство в его ровном голосе. Он совершенно точно не желал мне навредить, и мне стало совестно за то, что я так сильно его испугался, что чуть не разболтал священнику нашу тайну. — Вам стоит пойти в кровать. Я сделаю вам горячий чай.

— Спасибо.

***

Несмотря на всю заботу обеспокоенного автоматона — он сам признал, что волновался за меня, и это не было моей фантазией — следующим вечером я все же почувствовал, что мне нездоровится. Дав денег уличному мальчишке, чтобы тот вызвал врача, я лег, так как сил заниматься чем-то ещё уже не было, и задремал под размеренный шорох механизмов.

Ближе к ночи скоро после закрытия мастерской в дверь постучали. Я нашел в себе сил подойти и открыть, но вместо врача за дверью оказался полицейский.

— Вы больной? — спросил он, не переступая порог.

— Полагаю, что да.

— Не дышите на меня, — он отошел на шаг и внес пометку в большой лист, который носил с собой. — У вас хватит еды на неделю?

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил я. Полицейский отошел к своему кэбу и вернулся с небольшим тканевым мешком.

— Вот. С вас полтора фунта. Следующую неделю никуда не выходите. Вы ведь один живете?

— Да. Но я ждал врача. Он придёт?

— В городе эпидемия, — устало пояснил полицейский. Похоже, я не был первым, кто задал ему сегодня этот вопрос. — Всех врачей подняли, чтобы спасать богатых стариков. Лекарств не хватает. Вы молодой и крепкий. Выкарабкаетесь. Главное — не заразите никого, — он тяжело закашлялся. Я нащупал в кармане брюк монеты на полтора фунта и отдал ему — мне было так паршиво, что я даже не стал торговаться.

Когда я закрыл дверь, снаружи раздался стук молотка — очевидно, решили для надежности заколотить. Я сел на корточки и заглянул в мешок — там была большая бутыль молока, головка сыра, рис, хлеб и маленькая колбаса.

— Не густо, — отметил я, хотя мне совершенно не хотелось есть. Только жажда мучила. Я собрался отнести продукты в погреб, но тут понял, что не могу подняться на ноги. От слабости тело совсем не слушалось, а мысли путались от усиливавшегося жара.

— Эй… эй там, наверху! — крикнул я, с трудом вдохнув полной грудью. — Мне нужна помощь!

Я услышал шаги на лестнице, затем почувствовал, как холодные механические руки обнимают меня и трогают за лицо. Я привык к тому, что в теле автоматона не было тепла, но в те мгновения его прикосновения ощущались и вовсе холодными как лёд.

Мне было жарко. Слишком жарко, чтобы думать. В какой-то момент мне даже померещилось, что его кукольное лицо стало человеческим и он улыбнулся мне живыми губами. Что он плакал, держа меня за руку, хотя это точно было невозможно. Потом мое сознание ненадолго прояснилось, и автоматон снова выглядел таким, как и всегда. Я лежал в кровати и понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени.

— Кажется, я все-таки безнадёжно заржавел от этой воды, — сказал я почти шепотом и вяло улыбнулся. У меня не было сил даже пошевелиться — лишь повернуть к нему голову.

— Если бы у меня был чертёж, я смог бы починить вас.

— О, нет. Боюсь, такого чертежа… нет даже у врачей. Иначе… никто не боялся бы болезней.

— Жизнь — так неисправимо несовершенна, — он приподнял меня за спину и поднёс стакан воды к моим губам. Я осушил его в пару глотков, столь сильна была жажда.

Автоматон опустил меня, но не стал убирать руки. Они быстро нагрелись от моего тела и ощущались уже совсем как человеческие.

— Я не хочу умирать, — тихо взмолился я, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. — Мне же всего двадцать шесть. Я же… только начал понимать, чего хочу от этой жизни…

— Мне жаль, молодой господин. Вероятность того, что вы умрете сегодня ночью, пятьдесят к одному.

— Они заберут мастерскую. И тебя. Не дайся им. Беги, — тусклые краски чердака снова закрутились вокруг меня пестрой каруселью, и я уже не мог воспринять ни одного четкого образа. Движение ускорялось, тихое тиканье часов превратилось в оглушительный грохот, а затем снова рассыпалось на отдельные звуки.

Я слышал музыку. Струнный квартет исполнял незнакомую мелодию, под которую впору было танцевать какой-нибудь веселый танец. Звуки инструментов плавно перетекали в оживлённый уличный шум — звуки вырывающегося пара, голоса людей, стук маленьких колёсиков где-то совсем рядом.

Я открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что увиденное мной реально. Надо мной вместо потолка была натянута желтая с алым ткань ярмарочного шатра. Я лежал на полу, под головой нащупал подушку. Первой мыслью было поскорее выйти и оглядеться, и я так и сделал.

Снаружи действительно была ярмарка. Среди разноцветных огней китайских бумажных ламп под бурные аплодисменты плясали акробаты, деревянная карусель с фигурками драконов и всадников катала десятки радостных детей, а вдалеке над крышами торговых шатров возвышался огромный знакомый дирижабль.

— Чэн Шоу? — вслух спросил я и протер глаза, пытаясь убедиться, что это не сон и не предсмертный бред. Но что-то неправильное было в ощущении того, как руки касались лица.

Я взглянул на свои ладони и увидел вместо живых рук совершенный механизм, покрытый накладками из слоновой кости так искусно, что в раскрытом состоянии между ними почти не было видно зазоров. Я испугался и побежал между рядами шатров, пытаясь найти что-то, похожее на зеркало, и наконец смог увидеть свое отражение в серебряном подносе. И я увидел именно то, что ожидал — вместо моего лица из него смотрела искусная кукольная копия с аккуратно уложенными волосами и большими стеклянными глазами. Оно было красивым, но в то же время совсем не тем, каким я когда-либо хотел себя видеть.

Я в ужасе отвернулся и обнаружил за спиной автоматона, все это время видимо наблюдавшего за мной. Он был почти таким, как я его помнил, только теперь носил алый халат, а на голубом фарфоре больше не было сколов.

— Что же… что ты со мной сделал? — я закрыл руками лицо, параллельно удивляясь, как я раньше мог не заметить, что это больше не мое тело.

— Я вернул вас к жизни, — ответил он и сжал мое плечо. Я не знаю, каким образом, но прикосновения ощущались точно такими, какими я их помнил. Это казалось невозможным, но все же было именно так. И было приятно и успокаивающе. — Только это заняло очень много времени. Ваш мозг намного сложнее было воспроизвести. Ушло почти двадцать лет.

— Я… я умер? — я снова вспомнил про дрожь и агонию, предшествующую моему пробуждению здесь. Сейчас от них не осталось и следа — лишь моя память, каким-то чудом перенесенная в механизм, сохранила эти неприятные мгновения. Я был уверен, что я — это я. Не двойник и не имитация. Но в то же время я понимал, что мне ещё лишь предстояло принять и осознать произошедшее.

Автоматон обнял меня за плечи и медленно повёл вдоль торговых рядов. Я позволил ему вести себя, вбирая глазами многоцветие ярмарки, которое теперь было видно совсем с другой стороны. Я заметил на веревках, свисавших с дирижабля, резвых обезьян из желтого металла, которые проверяли целостность корпуса и ставили заплатки. Я увидел у прилавка старика Чэна, который совсем не изменился с нашей последней встречи, и отчего-то мне подумалось, что он оставался таким уже не одно столетие. Многие торговцы здесь носили пугающего вида маски, и оттого, наверное, никому не казались странными две ожившие куклы, гуляющие сами по себе.

— Мастерскую конфисковали после вашей смерти, — продолжал рассказывать мой спутник. — Я забрал все, что можно было унести, многое продал. Лао Чэн согласился принять нас на своём дирижабле. Так что мы путешествуем вместе с его ярмаркой, только из-за войны мы уже год не вылетали из Северного Города. Вы когда-нибудь были в Китае?

— Нет.

— Теперь, когда вы снова живы, вы вольны идти куда вздумается.

— Думаю, такому как сейчас мне будет безопаснее остаться здесь. У тебя же здесь есть мастерская?

— Да. Лао Чэн сказал, что будет рад ещё одному механику на борту. У него в доступе всегда есть лучшие детали.

— Тебе придется многому меня учить. В том числе китайскому языку.

— У нас для этого будет много времени. А пока… не хотите ли сыграть в шахматы?

— Хочу. Только я не умею.

— Я и этому с радостью вас научу.


End file.
